


[莱杨无差]海风

by secyear



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu, Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom, 銀河英雄伝説, 銀英伝, 银河英雄传说, 银英传
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secyear/pseuds/secyear
Summary: 前提与预警：1、偏原著背景，但大量魔改。莱、杨在此AU中此前没有婚恋史。2、故事梗概：哨兵莱因哈特 Reinhard von Lohengramm 匹配到了向导杨威利 Yang Wenli，不结合就会死。3、含哨向私设。ooc。本文清水、HE。





	[莱杨无差]海风

“我拒绝。”刚觉醒不久的哨兵以不容置疑的语气下了定论，“如果我因感知过载而死， **那不过表示我的命数到此为止，没有什么好可惜的。** ”

安妮罗杰本人便是旧哨向制度的受害者。莱因哈特又怎会允许自己重蹈覆辙？  
**就好像是他在与自由行星同盟的杨威利会晤时所说的一样──希望自己具有足够的力量，而不必听从任何一个令自己憎恶的命令，** 无论它来自他人或者本能。 **现在如果因吝惜自己的性命而对这种胁迫乞怜的话，那么莱因哈特就等于是自己将自己过去所有走过来的路否定掉了。真要到那个时候，他如何能够在人前抬起头？**

莱因哈特的金发在阳光下反射出璀璨的光芒，有如神祇。这一刻，他的意志是整个宇宙中最坚不可摧的东西。

“但是帝国需要——”  
“不错！你效忠的是我死后也会继续存在的新银河帝国，而不是我本人，请务必记住这一点。”  
“那么请陛下考虑继任者的问题。”  
年轻的君主平静地点点头，示意对方退下。但是义眼中闪烁着冰冷光芒的帝国元帅却不肯放过：“关于杨威利——”  
莱因哈特露出一个嘲讽的微笑：“如果杨威利来这边，会让朕的部下们不安，这一直都是卿的论调吧？怎么，卿要推翻这一点吗？”  
“应该给予他极高的虚衔，并向整个银河帝国表彰他为和平做的一切，不可以让他成为反对者的旗帜。”

银河的最高权力者有些意外，毕竟上一次奥贝斯坦给出了让他自己与杨威利同归于尽的提议[1]。他可完全不像意见不被皇帝采纳，便改换“温和”建言的人。  
“卿太低估自身了，对帝国而言，卿比杨威利重要得多。”莱因哈特那时的说辞并非出于笼络，而是基于判断；尽管他极为厌恶军务尚书的提议。  
相应地，奥贝斯坦也并未表现出感激或者感动，他遵从他活着的君主的命令，无论他是否赞同。

“表彰的事再议，朕也不是明天就会死。”不知为何，年轻的皇帝对这个提议有些抗拒，虽然连他也无法否认那恐怕是极有必要的。  
*********  
“她曾三次回望，落下三滴眼泪，第一滴变成圆润的珍珠，第二滴化作晶莹的宝石，第三滴凝为纯净的金豆。就这样，公主离开了她的家人，永无归期。可她不这样做的话，恐怖的厄运便会降临到这片土地上，他们向她请求……”  
“这种不践踏个人自由就会灭亡的存在就让它灭亡好了。”黑发的提督翻了个身，口中嘟哝着。  
“说得好。”门口响起稀稀拉拉的掌声，先寇布走了进来。他示意尤里安先送回邻居家的小孩，带上她的童话图册。

“阁下，皇帝刚刚觉醒为哨兵，他匹配到的人是您，97%契合度，没有其他备选。”先寇布说。同盟投降后，这边的数据库便向帝国开放了。  
“啊，这下可麻烦了……”杨躺在床上挠了挠脑袋，显得十分苦恼。  
“我说，你不会在考虑要不要接受吧？”先寇布将提督从床上扯起来，让他靠在沙发上。  
“我在想，他的继任者会是谁？以及继续遵守和约的可能性。”  
“比起这个，我更担心，如果帝国要求你成为人质。”  
“他应该不会破坏他定下的约定，随意增加条款。”  
“但现在情况完全不同。”  
“所以就让他们的皇帝落入一个心怀怨尤的向导手中？这不太可能。”  
“我听说帝国方面似乎研发了限制向导能力的药剂，无论真假，都非常危险。如果他们要求人质的目的不是结合？而是正相反呢？比如想断绝一切结合的可能性？如果他们对阁下的忌惮超过了皇帝的性命。”先寇布发表着对帝国人来说匪夷所思的言论。  
“如果真那样，就逃走吧。”杨毫不犹豫地说。  
*********  
年轻的哨兵听到了海浪拍击礁石的声音，起初，他把这当作白噪音，后来又以为是梦，直到他遇见杨威利。  
他浑身被淋得湿透，就像走过了一排喷头；但没有一丝不适，反而有种特别的惬意。  
和煦的海风环绕着他，莱因哈特意识到自己刚刚穿过了杨的精神屏障，进入了对方的精神图景。

“我不知道向导可以做到这种事。”莱因哈特说，虽然对哨向间的超光速感应有所耳闻，可这未免也太离谱了。  
“实际上，我也是第一次尝试，或许是因为契合度特别高的缘故？”  
“你不怕我告诉其他人？”  
“阁下会吗？”杨问，看上去并不担心的样子。  
“如果不能在战场上堂堂正正地打败你，那就没有意义。”莱因哈特给出了一个幼稚却让人信服的理由，接着他补充道，“况且，我也不会对善意回以恶意。”

“但是，为什么？”金发的哨兵问。  
“大概是因为，抛开所有的外界因素不谈，我个人不希望你死去。”

此时，莱因哈特还不知道，杨发起的这种超远程的精神结合意味着什么。  
那需要向导方极为强烈的意愿，即使他们的契合度高得惊人。  
他不知道杨有些淡漠的外表下隐藏着怎样的不甘，即使他们同样背负着无数的人命。  
“如果我有能力避免一个生命逝去，我找不到不这样做的理由。”  
完

**Author's Note:**

> 注：加粗部分来自《银河英雄传说》飞翔篇 第一章 邱梅尔事件，措词有极少量修改。  
> [1]见“乱离篇 第五章”，奥贝斯坦提议让他自己成为人质，将杨骗出伊谢尔伦后杀死。  
> PS：莱因哈特拒绝的是强制结合的旧哨向制度，不是结合本身。杨只是向他发起了结合邀请，允许他进入，他是以自己的意愿走过去的。


End file.
